Erza Scarlet/Image Gallery
Appearance Anime FT Height Comparison.jpg|Anime FT Height Comparison Erza's armor.jpg|Sketch of Erza's Lightning Empress Armor and Black Wing Armor Young Erza first time at Fairy Tail.png|Erza's arrival at Fairy Tail Erza first manga.png|Erza when she was first introduced (Manga version) Erza's New armor.jpg|Erza's new Heart Kreuz Armor Erza Scarlet, Titania.jpg|Erza the Titania Black Wing Armor.jpg|Erza wearing her Black Wing Armor Erza's Flame Empress Armor.png|Erza wearing her Flame Empress Armor Erza in The Giant's Armor.png|Erza in her Giant's Armor Adamantine Armor(Manga Ver.).jpg|Adamantine Armor (manga version) Erza in beautiful dress.png|Erza in her dress at the casino Purgatory Armour New.png|Purgatory Armor New Version Erza without her armor.png|Erza ready to fight without armor Erza in her vision.png|Erza in her vision Erza's bunny costume.jpg|Erza wearing bunny suit (manga version) Erza on Miss FT contest.png|Erza from the Miss Fairy Tail contest (manga version) Lightning Empress Armor(Manga Ver.).jpg|Lightning Empress Armor (Manga Version) Erza Arabian Nights Armor.jpg|Unnamed armor from Fantasia festival Erza as a waitress.jpg|Erza loves being a waitress Robe of Yuen Full.jpg|Erza's Robe of Yuen Fairy Armor.jpg|Armadura Fairy Armor Seduction Armor.jpg|Erza in her Seduction Armor Erza Armor X791.jpg|Erza's new armor Armor of Nakagami.png|Erza's Armor of Nakagami Erza kitty fashion.jpg|Kitty suit Erza Iron Bikini.jpg|Iron swimsuit Erza clothes.jpg|Dating sets Erza's Dating Clothes.jpg|Final dating set Erza wearing a bunny costume.jpg|Erza in bunny suit (Fairy x Rave) Erza in yakuza's clothing.png|Erza in Yakuza's clothes Erza Glasses.jpg|Erza with glasses (Fairy Megane) Erza and Natsu - Samurai version.jpg|Erza in Samurai clothes Erza bonus image.png|Erza from Volume 31's bonus image Erza the Fairy Woman.png|Fairy Woman, Erza Vol. 33 Extra Page 5.jpg|Erza in kitty suit from Bonus Pages Appearance Season 2 Main Casts.jpg|Season 2 Main Cast Young Erza Avatar.png|Young Erza Mugshot Young Erza Avatar.jpg|Young Erza Mugshot Erza prof.jpg|Erza mugshot Erza without armor.png|Erza without armor Erza Scarlet GMG.png|Erza's new outfit Erza Anime Square.png|Erza GMG (close up) Erza in X791 proposal2.png|Erza in X791 Erza Anime S2.png|Erza Erza Scarlet's Heart Kreuz Armor.png|Erza Scarlet Heaven's Wheel Armor - Close.png|Erza in Heaven's Wheel Armor Heaven's Wheel Armor.png|Erza in her Heaven's Wheel Armor Erza cooking exquip.jpg|Cooking hat and apron Flame Empress Armor.png|Flame Empress Armor Flame Empress Armor - Close.png|Flame Empress Armor The Giant's Armor.png|Giant's Armor The Giant's Armor - Close.png|Giant's Armor Fishing Swimsuit.jpg|Fishing swimsuit Erza's pajamas requip.jpg|Erza in her pajamas Adamantine Armor.png|Erza in Adamantine Armor Black Wing Erza.png|Erza during the fight with Jose Erza as a Prince.jpg|Erza as a Prince Sexy Rose Dress.jpg|Sexy rose dress Purgatory Armor - Close.png|Purgatory Armor Clothe Erza.jpg|Japanese-like Clothes Erza death.png|Erza's appearance after she "dies" Farewell Fairy Tail Armor - Close.png|Erza's Farewell Farewell Fairy Tail Armor.png|Erza's Farewell Erza bunny suit.png|Erza's bunny suit Erza Goth Loli.jpg|Miss Fairy Tail contest Erza on FP 1.jpg|Erza first look in Fantasia Parade Dancer (12).jpg|Another Dress from Fantasia Parade Erza in the sweatsuit.png|Erza in a sweatsuit Waitress suit.jpg|8 Island Waitress suit Robe of Yūen.png|Erza in Robe of Yuen Robe of Yūen - Close.png|Erza's Robe of Yūen Erza in CS clothes.jpg|Erza in clothes from Cait Shelter Lightning Empress Armor.png|Erza Lightning Empress's Armor Erza running clothes.jpg|Erza running clothes Erza Rabbit.png|Erza in Rabbit Clothes Flight Armor.png|Flight Armor in Edolas Morning Star Armor.png|Morning Star armor Armadura Fairy.PNG|Armadura Fairy Sea Empress Armor.png|Erza in Water Empress Armor Seduction Armor.png|Erza in her Seduction Armor Erza as a nurse.png|Erza as a nurse Erza's HK Aromor in X791.jpg|Erza's New Armor in x791 Jiggle Butt Erza World is Wonderful.PNG|Erza in Jiggle Butt Gang's outfit Erza in blac swimsuit.png|Erza in her swimsuit Erza's sexy outfit.png|Erza's sexy outfit Erza as a dominantrix.png|As a dominatrix Erza's-release-her-magic-power-first-time.gif|Erza release her Magic power for the first time Dark-Grab.gif|Erza attacked by Jellal Natsu and gray best friends.gif|Erza didn't noticed Gray and Natsu's rivalry Erza's-hug.gif|Erza's hug Req.gif|Erza's Requip Circle Sword.gif|Erza using Circle Sword Erza-punch-Natsu.gif|Erza punches Natsu Adamantine-Shield.gif|Erza using Adamantine Barrier Zero.gif|Erza vs. Aria Blumenblatt.gif|Erza using Blumenblatt Dark Beam.gif|Erza attacked by Dark Beam Dark Mass.gif|Erza attacked by Dark Mass Shade Entangle.gif|Erza captured by Shade Entangle Light Shield.gif|Erza shielded by Light Shield Polygon Teleport.gif|Erza's reunion with her friends from Tower of Heaven Bind Snake.gif|Bind Snake on Erza Dark Ray.gif|Erza dodging Jellal's Dark Ray Darkness Cage.gif|Erza trapped by Jellal's Darkness Cage Erza being Epic.gif|Erza vs. Jellal Fairy-Ray-.gif|Erza evades Evergreens attack Fairy-Machine-Gun-Leprechaun.gif|Erza under Evergreen's attack Erza's enhanced strength.gif|Erza slicing through metal Lightning-Beam.gif|Erza's Lightning Beam Lightning Shield.gif|Erza's Lightning Shield Erza-in-fear.gif|Erza in fear Erza-in-shock.gif|Erza in shock Reflector.gif|Erza tries to attack Midnight Heaven-Arrows.gif|Erza watching Jellal's attempt to hit Midnight Distort-Shield.gif|Erza's attacks blocked by Midnight Spiral Pain.gif|Erza attacked by Spiral Pain Illusion.gif|Illusion made by Midnight Darkness Illusion.gif|Erza under Midnight's illusion Erza-fight.gif|Erza's fighting ability Erza's-Flame-attack.gif|Erza's Flame Slash Silfarion.gif|Silfarion on Erza Scarlet Knightwalker's spear mastery.gif|Scarlet blocking Knightwalker's attack Explosion.gif|Erza attacked by Explosion Mel Force.gif|Attacked by Mel Force Blue Crimson.gif|Erza attacked by Knightwalker with Blue Crimson Fairy Piercing Sword.gif|Scarlet vs Knightwalker Erza-vs-Lily.gif|Erza vs Lily Water-Slash.gif|Water Slash Erza duels Azuma for Fairy Tail's fate.gif|Erza duels Azuma for Fairy Tail's fate Venus Photon Slicer.gif|Erza using Venus Photon Slicer Pholium-Seeker.gif|Erza hit by Folium Sica Laum-Seeker.gif|Erza hit by Ramus Sica Tree-Fist.gif|Erza hit by Tree Fist Trinity Shot.gif|Trinity Shot Terra Clamare..gif|Erza attacked by Terra Clamare Erza defeats Azuma.gif|Erza defeats Azuma Ice Make Stairs.gif|Erza using Gray's Ice-Make: Stairs Team Natsu vs Hades.gif|Team Natsu vs Hades FT members vs Hades op10.gif|Team Natsu vs Hades Moon Flash.gif|Erza's Moon Flash Cold Excalibur.gif|Erza attacks Hades with Gray Arms Spell X Armor X Vernier.gif|Gray and Erza buffed by Wendy Explosion Bullet.gif|Erza knocked back by Explosion Bullet Demon's Eyes.gif|Erza cowering in front of Hades Team Natsu vs Hades and his Nemesis.gif|Team Natsu vs. Hades and his Nemesis Pentagram Sword.gif|Erza attacks Hades Fairy Tail's Unison Raid.gif|Fairy Tail Unison Raid Erza-dance.gif|Erza's Demon Dance Erza's sword shrink.gif|Erza's swords shrink Erza's Lightning Cyclotron.gif|Erza's Lightning Cyclotron Erza-Kyah.gif|Dan throws a sword at Erza Carla's Nightmare.gif|Erza watching Carla's nightmare Erza-and-Cana-butts.gif|Erza and Cana "jiggling" Sound-Palm.gif|Erza hit by Sound Palm Poison Dragon's Guard.gif|Erza faces Cobra's Poison Dragon's Guard Sky Labyrinth Appears.gif|Erza sees stairs appear in front of her Sky Labyrinth shifting.gif|Erza feels the Sky Labyrinth shifting Erza changing clothes.gif|Erza changing clothes Coordinator's Magic.gif|Erza's armor is dispelled Category:Gallery Category:Images of Erza Scarlet